Talk:Kermit at Home
Different or the Same? The of the skits listed, "Flashlight" and "Light and Dark", sound like they could actually be the same skit, only described and titled differently. Two things that support the fact that these might be the same skit are the facts that both feature Grover, and Steve Whitmire performed Kermit in both skits. Are they actually the same, mistakenly listed as two seperate skits, or are they really different skits? --Minor muppetz 23:16, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Guillermo added "Flash Light" and Jog added the other one after it. So, Guillermo might know? — Scott (''talk'') 22:10, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wrong Picture Next to the description for the sketch where Grover tried to sell a toothbrush to Kermit the Frog, there is a picture of Kermit with teeth in his mouth. However, the picture is from the wrong sketch. There are two sketches where Grover put teeth in Kermit's mouth, this one and a sketch where Kermit and Grover talk about teeth (I listed this sketch in the page for Kermit's Lectures). --Minor muppetz 02:58, 6 August 2006 (UTC) Whitmire Someone added to two of the sketches, "This is one of the few Sesame Street skits where Steve Whitmire performed Kermit." I'm not sure what that means. Whitmire performed Kermit for about 10 years on Sesame Street. Did the contributor mean to say that this was one of the few Kermit at Home sketches with Whitmire? — Scott (talk) 15:50, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Did he? I was under the impression that Whitmire does a bunch of Ernie stuff on Sesame, but hasn't done Kermit there. I just looked on the Kermit page, and I don't see any info about Whitmire performing Kermit on Sesame. Is there any information about that on the wiki somewhere? -- Danny (talk) 19:10, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::I remember talking about this when Kermit came back to report on Slimey going to the moon. Wasn't that his first stint as Kermit on Sesame Street? -- Joe (talk) 19:38, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Maybe the contributor meant a difference bewteen street scenes and sketches. He's in a sketch with Keb Mo (as evidenced on the Songs from the Street set), he was in the Slimey to the moon and hurricane episodes, and the framing sequence on The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. That's only a few, but I always figured I only knew of those few and assumed that he was on much more. — Scott (talk) 19:56, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::To the best of my knowledge, he wasn't. Kermit appearances in new footage (street scenes or inserts) were rare in a way that Ernie appearances aren't. That said, it does seem like something which would be better off explored and explained in detail on Kermit's page than here. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:28, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Agreed. See, you learn something new every day. — Scott (talk) 01:35, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Song Kermit also appears in his home in a song -- I think it's "My Pollywog Ways". Should that be added to this page, or is this just for the Kermit/Grover sketches? -- Danny (talk) 11:58, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :It's just Kermit at Home, although there are enough Kermit/Grover sketches that we could do just such a list as well. — Scott (talk) 14:24, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, the article title is "Kermit at Home", not "Kermit and Grover Sketches". There were quite a few Kermit sketches on Sesame Street that took place at Kermit's home (I'm not sure if it's an apartment or a house) that did not co-star Grover. --Minor muppetz 02:58, 6 August 2006 (UTC)